I don't care, I love You
by oohsehoonie
Summary: "Apa kau sudah menemukan kelasmu?" "Apa maksudmu?" "Aku tak lapar" "Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ini juga bukan salahnya jika kalian terlahir di keluarga yang sama" "Noona, suapi aku" "YAK! SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN". HunHan slight HunXing/HunLay. Lay a.k.a Yixing. Yifan a.k.a Kris . Kai a.k.a Jongin. It's GS. EXO member.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan. etc.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****I don't care, I love You"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bisa dilihat seorang namja memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya. Hari ini ia akan memulai hari pertamanya bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terkenal Seoul. Oh Sehun. Nama namja itu.<p>

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kelasmu?" seorang yeoja menghampirinya saat melihat Sehun kebingungan

Sehun hanya menatapnya, ia tak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang belum ia ketahui dengan pasti. Sehun lalu meninggalkan yeoja itu tanpa berkata apapun dan semenit kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya ia menanyakan dimana kelas 2-3 bukannya pergi seperti tadi. Sehun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak melihat seorang pun yang ia kenal dan ia malas berkenalan dengan mereka hanya untuk menanyakan dimana letak kelasnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kebingungan. Kau di kelas mana?" Yeoja yang tadi ditemuinya sudah berdiri di depannya lagi

"Sepertinya begitu" ucap Sehun dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Kelasmu di ujung lorong kedua dari sini, kau bisa melihatnya saat memasuki lorong itu" ucap yeoja itu ramah saat Sehun memberi tahu dimana kelasnya. Terlihat lesung pipi di wajahnya.

"Kau tak ikut masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Sehun pada yeoja itu

"Aku sunbae-mu." Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi

"Eh? Mianhae sunbae-nim. Aku tak tau" Sehun membungkuk pada yeoja itu

"Jangan seperti itu. Namaku Yixing. Kau?" yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" Sehun balas memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah, Sehun. Kurasa kau harus bergegas. Kau pasti tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas dihari pertamamu kan?" Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum membuat lesungnya semakin nampak

"Gomawo sunbae" ucap Sehun sambil berlari menuju kelasnya

Sekali lagi,yeoja itu tersenyum pada Sehun

.

.

"Sehun, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini" ucap namja berkulit tan

"Hmm" Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman

"Oh Sehun tak bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin pada orang-orang?" namja itu memukul kepala Sehun

"Jongin" ucap Sehun datar

"Apa?" jawab Jongin tak kalah datar. Ia sangat ingin menonjok wajah Sehun yang saat ini sangat datar. Menurut Jongin wajah Sehun hanya mempunyai satu ekspresi. Datar. Itu saja.

"Tidak jadi" Sehun membuang mukanya dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela kelas

Jongin benar-benar tak tahan dengan sifat Sehun. Sehun sangat tertutup dengan orang-orang. Apalagi orang yang baru dilihatnya. Jongin saja butuh 2 tahun untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Itu juga karena ia ingin mengajak Sehun masuk kedalam klub dance.

"Kau melihat apa?" Jongin ikut melihat keluar jendela

"Jangan mengangguku" Sehun mendorong Jongin

"Apa yang kau lihat di lapangan?" Jongin melirik mata Sehun dan melihat kearah pandangan Sehun tertuju

"Ck, ternyata kau masih bisa menyukai orang lain" gumam Jongin

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam

"Tidak. Kukira kau hanya tertarik pada noona-mu"

Sehun hanya diam dan kembali menatap kearah lapangan dimana ada beberapa yeoja yang tengah berkumpul saat jam olahraga.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka? Mau kukenalkan?" Jongin lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatan Sehun

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya akan mengacaukannya nanti" ucap Sehun datar

.

.

"Apa meja ini kosong? Meja yang lain sudah penuh" Yixing menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menunggu Jongin

"Duduk saja kalau mau" ucah Sehun

"Apa kau lama menunggu?"Jongin datang dengan makanan di tangannya

"Kenapa kau sangat lama? Cepatlah makan aku ingin kembali ke kelas" Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya

"Ck, istirahat akan berakhir 25 menit lagi. Untuk apa kita terburu-buru" Jongin mulai memasukan makanan itu ke mulutnya

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Tadi kau terlihat biasa saja sebelum aku datang" Yixing merasa tak enak pada Sehun

"Bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Sehun tapi pandangannya tetap pada ponselnya

"Lalu?" Yixing belum paham maksud Sehun

'Aih, kenapa aku selalu gugup di hadapan sunbae ini' pikir Sehun

"Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang begitu. Nikmati makananmu noona" Jongin tersenyum pada Yixing

.

.

Sehun melirik jam dindingnya. 23.50 KST

"Apa noona belum pulang?" gumam Sehun

"Belum, daritadi aku tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka" Jongin masih sibuk menyalin tugas Sehun

"Apa aku harus mencarinya?" Tanya Sehun

"Ck, apa kau selalu harus minta pendapatku? Otakmu yang pintar itu memangnya tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri?" Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk memarahi Sehun

"Jongin, ini benar-benar membingungkan. Kau tau sendiri kan?" Sehun mengecek ponselnya,tak ada kabar dari noona-nya

"Pikirkan saja sendiri" Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan salin-menyalinnya

Sehun hanya bisa memandang jarum jam yang terus berputar

"Oh dia pulang" Sehun langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk menemui noonanya sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum

.

.

"Noona,kenapa kau baru pulang?" Sehun menghampiri yeoja itu

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan Yifan. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tak lapar" Sehun langsung masuk ke kamarnya lagi

"Miris sekali dirimu Oh Sehun" Jongin sedang tidur di kasur Sehun

"Jongin kau bisa pakai tempat tidur yang itu" Sehun menunjuk ranjang di samping tempat tidurnya

"Apa noona-mu sudah tak menemani-mu lagi?" Jongin mulai mengejek Sehun

"Diamlah" Sehun langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya

"Kau sudah masuk sekolah mengengah akhir jangan manja lagi pada noona-mu" Jongin memulai nasihat bijaknya

Sehun langsung menendang Jongin

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku"

"Memangnya kapan kau bilang begitu?" Jongin semakin menikmati kegiatannya mengganggu Sehun

"JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" yeoja itu masuk melihat apa yang tengah adiknya dan sahabatnya lakukan

"Tenang saja noona aku tak akan menyakiti dongsaeng yang paling kau sayangi ini" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun

"Jongin sudah kubilang kau tidur disitu" Sehun menunjuk ranjang disebelah ranjang miliknya

"Sehun apa kau mau bubble tea? Ada di meja. Jongin jika kau mau ambilah"

"Aku tak berminat" Sehun langsung menarik selimutnya

"Biar aku saja yang habiskan" Jongin langsung berlari keluar kamar Sehun

.

.

"Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ini juga bukan salahnya jika kalian terlahir di keluarga yang sama" Jongin melihat Sehun iba

"Diamlah" Sehun hanya bisa menyuruh Jongin diam saat seperti ini

"Wajah kalian benar-benar mirip, pertama kali aku kerumahmu kupikir kalian kembar" Jongin mengingat saat pertama kali ia mampir ke rumah Sehun

_Flashback…_

_"__Sehun,cepatlah kita sudah ditunggu di tempat latihan. Kenapa rambutmu panjang seperti itu?" Jongin melihat orang yang dikiranya Sehun_

_"__Bodoh,ini noona-ku" Sehun muncul dari belakang orang itu_

_"__Apa kalian kembar?" Jongin menatap Sehun dan yeoja itu bergantian_

_"__Aku lebih tua dari Sehunie" yeoja itu mengacak rambut Sehun yang lebih pendek darinya_

_"__Noona,aku pergi. Jangan menungguku sepertinya aku akan pulang tengah malam nanti" Sehun menarik Jongin pergi dari rumahnya_

"Sekarang kau bahkan lebih tinggi darinya" Jongin melihat Sehun

"Berhenti berbicara seperti orang bijak Jongin. Kau tidak cocok" Sehun keluar kelas

"YA! Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai berbicara. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin sih" Jongin berteriak merasa diabaikan

"Aku tak mau dengar omongan bodohmu Jongin" Sehun berteriak dari luar pada Jongin

"YA! Jangan berteriak di lorong sekolah" namja itu menegur Sehun

"Tak ada peraturan yang melarangku berteriak di sekolah ini" Sehun menatap namja itu datar

"Sudahlah Junmyeon. Dia anak baru belum terlalu tau siapa dirimu" Yixing. Dia berada tepat di samping namja yang dipanggilnya Junmyeon

Tunggu. Junmyeon? Sehun teringat nama yang diberitahu Baekhyun saat bertanya tentang Yixing sedang dekat dengan siapa. Mungkinkah namja yang memarahinya ini ketua osis di sekolah ini?

"Kau Kim Junmyeon?" Sehun bertanya dengan ragu-ragu

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak tau siapa aku? Kuingatkan kau aku ketua osis disini" Junmyeon memulai perkenalan dirinya dengan cepat

"Aku tak peduli kau ketua osis atau apa tetap saja kau tak berhak berteriak padaku seperti tadi" Sehun menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah andalannya

"YA! Kenapa kau tak memanggilku sunbae?" Junmyeon semakin marah pada Sehun

"Kalian kenapa?" Jongin muncul dengan wajah polosnya

"cepat pisahkan mereka" Yixing berbisik pada Jongin

Jongin yang memang peka terhadap sekitar langsung mendekati Junmyeon

"Mianhae sunbaenim, temanku ini memang kadang jadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Jadi harap maklum" Jongin merangkul Junmyeon

"Sehun lebih baik kau menghindari Junmyeon sekarang" Yixing menarik Sehun

.

.

"Sunbae,kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan orang seperti dia?" Tanya Sehun saat Yixing menariknya

"Dia sebenarnya baik, kau saja yang tak mau menghormati sunbae-mu di sekolah ini" Yixing menatap Sehun sebal

"Mianhae sunbae"

"Panggil aku noona saja"

"Sehun kenapa kau diam?" ucap Yixing menyadari Sehun tak bersuara

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandanganannya yang sejak tadi tertuju pada Yixing. Untungnya Yixing tak menyadari jika daritadi Sehun menatapnya

"Noona" Sehun memanggil Yixing

Yixing menoleh padanya

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Sehun bertanya pada Yixing

"Kau mau apa memangnya?" Yixing tersenyum lagi

"Bantu aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hari ini banyak soal yang tak kumengerti"

"Tapi aku tak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran. Mungkin kau bisa minta bantuan Junmyeon, dia salah satu orang yang masuk kedalam tiga besar bersama Yifan dan Luhan" Yixinng tampak berpikir

"Aku tak kenal mereka. Ayolah noona kau pasti bisa kau kan sudah pernah mempelajarinya" Sehun memohon pada Yixing

"Baiklah. Mau kita kerjakan dimana? Perpustakaan?"

"Tidak, itu membosankan" Sehun menggeleng "Dirumahku mungkin? Jongin juga akan ikut nanti"

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sekolah? Aku tak mau terlambat sampai di rumah"

"Tenang saja noona, pulangnya aku akan mengantarmu" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Yixing

Sesaat kemudian ia menerima anggukan tanda setuju dari Yixing

"Noona, sampai bertemu pulang nanti. Annyeong" Sehun berlari saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi

.

.

"Noona, masuklah" Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Yixing

"Kau tak pernah seperti itu jika aku main ke rumahmu" kata Jongin dengan nada iri

"Jongin diamlah sebelum helm-ku masuk ke mulutmu" Sehun mengancam Jongin

"Yixing noona,kau sudah tau kan Sehun itu kejam? Jangan dekat-dekat padanya lagi. Ini demi keselamatanmu" Jongin berbisik pada Yixing

"YA! Kim Jongin aku bisa mendengarmu" Sehun melempar sepatunya

"Oh Sehun berapa lama sepatumu belum dicuci?" Jongin melempar balik sepatu Sehun

"Sepatu ini baru dibeli noona-ku kemarin. Kau kan yang mengantarnya padaku tadi malam" Sehun berteriak pada Jongin

"Itu karena kau tak mau berbicara dengan noona-mu"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" nada Sehun berubah datar"

"Apa kau dan noona-mu bertengkar? Dimana dia?" ucap Yixing yang daritadi hanya melihat pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Jongin

"Dia tak ada dirumah dan sebaiknya kita mulai mengerjakan tugas ini" Sehun membuka tasnya

"Mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Yixing membuka buku Sehun

"Nomor sebelas noona" Sehun melihat Yixing

"Tunggu dulu, coba aku kerjakan. Kau kerjakan saja yang lain bersama Jongin"

"Ck,kau bahkan bisa mengerjakan itu kurang dari semenit" Jongin bergumam

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus melihat Yixing mengerjakan soal yang ditanyakannya

"Sehun, sepertinya noona-mu sudah pulang" Jongin melirik kearah pintu yang setengah terbuka

"Jongin, kau kemari lagi?" sosok itu berjalan masuk sambil membawa tas sekolahnya

"Tugas kami makin menumpuk noona. Jika aku tak kemari tugasku tak akan selesai"

"Oh,Yixing kenapa kau disini? Ada perlu denganku?" sosok itu beralih melihat Yixing sedang fokus pada tugas Sehun

"Aku membantu Sehun mengerjakan ini,apa Sehun juga menyuruhmu datang untuk membantunya?" Yixing terlihat kebingungan

"Aku noona Sehun. Apa Sehun tak memberitahumu?" sosok itu menatap Sehun minta jawaban

"Sehun apa kau tak memberitahu Yixing noona kalau kau adik dari Luhan noona?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang daritadi hanya diam

"Apa itu penting?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Kau adik Luhan? Lalu kenapa tidak bertanya saja pada Luhan?" Yixing menambah daftar pertanyaan untuk Sehun

"Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengajariku. Sudahlah noona apa salahnya kau yang membantuku" Sehun menyerahkan buku yang tadi sempat dikembalikan Yixing padanya

"Kau tak pernah bertanya padaku Sehun" Luhan merasa tak terima dengan perkaataan Sehun

Sehun hanya diam mengabaikan Luhan sambil membuka-buka bukunya

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti?" Luhan duduk di samping Sehun

"Katanya ia tak mengerti nomor sebelas. Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti soal itu" Yixing menyerahkan buku Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan menerima buku itu dan langsung mengerjakannya

"Wah,Luhan noona mengerjakan semuanya hanya dalam lima menit? Daebak!" Jongin melihat hasil kerja Luhan di buku Sehun

"Sehun, tugasmu sudah selesai. Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan. Aku pulang dulu" Yixing tersenyum sambil bersiap pulang

"Noona,biar aku yang antar. Aku juga mau pulang" Jongin bangkit sambil membawa buku Sehun

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? Mau kau bawa kemana buku miliku?" Sehun menahan Jongin

"Aku akan menyalinnya di rumah. Tak apa kan?" Jongin memasang senyumnya

"Tidak. Besok kau pasti akan lupa membawanya. Salin disini saja dan aku akan mengantar Yixing noona. Kajja noona" Sehun mengambil tas Yixing dan menarik yeoja itu keluar

.

.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu pada Luhan" Yixing memulai pembicaraan saat mereka diatas motor Sehun

"Berbuat apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Kau sangat dingin padanya tadi" Yixing memukul bahu Sehun

"Dia yang membuatku melalukan ini. Kau tak akan mengerti noona. Nah sudah sampai"

Motor Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar

"Gomawo. Kau berhati-hatilah saat pulang"

.

.

"Jongin, untung kau datang" Sehun merangkul Jongin saat Jongin datang kerumahnya pagi itu

"Apa maumu?" Jongin sudah tau Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini jika ada maunya saja

"Kau antar Luhan noona pagi ini. Aku akan menjemput Yixing noona" Sehun memasang senyumnya

"Aih, biar aku saja yang menjemput Yixing noona. Kau antar Luhan noona" Jongin menolak permintaan Sehun

"Ayolah sekali ini saja,bantu aku Jongin"

"Tapi bagaimana perasaann Luhan noona saat tau kau lebih memilih mengantar Yixing noona?" Jongin menahan Sehun yang akan pergi

"Dia saja bisa pergi seenaknya bersama Yifan. Sudahlah Jongin kau sendiri pernah bilang aku harus melupakan perasaanku pada Luhan noona" ucap Sehun datar

"Tapi bukan dengan bersikap seperti ! Sehun tunggu dulu" teriak Jongin saat melihat Sehun menaiki mobilnya. Jongin menatap Sehun heran tak biasanya Sehun pergi ke sekolah membawa mobil

'anak itu benar-benar menyukai Yixing noona eoh?'

.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Yixing kaget melihat Sehun sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya

"Naiklah noona, kita berangkat bersama" Sehun membuka pintu untuk Yixing

"Kau tak mengantar Luhan?" Yixing menatap Sehun

"Cepat naik noona jika tak ingin terlambat" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yixing

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti. Tunggu saja dikelasmu" Sehun berjalan dengan cepat ke kelasnya.

.

.

"Hun,mau ikut tidak ke toko buku?" ucap Jongin saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi

"Cih, tumben kau pergi membeli buku"

"Aish, bisa tidak jangan bersikap seperti itu dengan sahabat seperjuanganmu ini? Kudengar ada komik keluaran terbaru jadi ayo pergi membelinya" Jongin merangkul Sehun

"Tidak,terima kasih" Sehun mendorong Jongin hingga sahabatnya itu terduduk kembali

"Oh Sehun jangan harap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang terkena ujung meja tadi

Sedangkan yang diancam hanya diam lalu berlalu menuju kelas orang yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju kelas Yixing saat ia melihat Luhan dan Yifan sedang asik bercanda di depan kelas mereka

"Yifan jangan disitu" Luhan berusaha menahan tangan Yifan yang ingin mengelitiki pinggangnya

Sedangkan Yifan, sang pelaku hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan aksinya

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat melihat Sehun sedang berjalan kearah mereka

"Apa kau menjemput Luhan untuk pulang bersama?" Tanya Yifan saat Sehun berada di depan mereka

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk ke kelas Luhan. Terlihat Yixing yang masih terlelap dengan kepala diatas meja

"Sehun,untuk apa kau masuk? Ayo pulang" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun

"Mianhae noona. Tapi kau bisa pulang bersama Yifan hyung" Sehun tersenyum sebisanya

"Kajja Yixing noona" Sehun langsung menarik Yixing yang baru tersadar dari tidur lelapnya

"Eh? Tunggu dulu Sehun. Tas-ku dimana?" Yixing menahan Sehun

"Ini sudah kuambil" Sehun kembali menyeret Yixing meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saja jika di fanfic ini atau di fanfic sebelumnya terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please?**


	2. I don't care, I love you

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan. etc.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****I don't care, I love You"**

* * *

><p><em>Sedangkan Yifan, sang pelaku hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan aksinya<em>

_Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat melihat Sehun sedang berjalan kearah mereka_

_"Apa kau menjemput Luhan untuk pulang bersama?" Tanya Yifan saat Sehun berada di depan mereka_

_Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk ke kelas Luhan. Terlihat Yixing yang masih terlelap dengan kepala diatas meja_

_"Sehun,untuk apa kau masuk? Ayo pulang" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun_

_"Mianhae noona. Tapi kau bisa pulang bersama Yifan hyung" Sehun tersenyum sebisanya_

_"Kajja Yixing noona" Sehun langsung menarik Yixing yang baru tersadar dari tidur lelapnya_

_"Eh? Tunggu dulu Sehun. Tas-ku dimana?" Yixing menahan Sehun_

_"Ini sudah kuambil" Sehun kembali menyeret Yixing meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Aish. Ini sangat mengganggu" Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya

"Apa aku terlalu mengacuhkannya?" Sehun merebahkan dirinya pada ranjangnya

Ya, Sehun memang menyesal telah bersikap acuh pada Luhan siang tadi. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Sehun bisa memperlakukan noona-nya sampai begitu. Karena biasanya jika mereka sedang terlibat masalah maka Sehun yang lebih dulu akan melunak dan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat tatapan Luhan saat Sehun lebih memilih mengantar Yixing daripada dirinya.

Jangan salahkan Sehun. Luhan yang memulainya. Dia yang lebih dulu membuat Sehun kesal akibat hubungannya dengan Yifan yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Ingin Sehun mengabaikan Luhan saat ini dan pergi menjelajahi alam mimpinya, namun mengingat Luhan belum pulang sampai saat ini dan hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya membasahi seluruh Seoul membuat Sehun enggan melakukan itu.

Sehun baru saja memakai mantelnya saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Luhan. Siapa lagi memangnya.

"YAK! OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU HANYA BERDIRI DISITU? CEPAT BANTU AKU" Sehun baru sadar bahwa Jongin ada disana. Dan nyatanya sahabatnya itu memapah Luhan. Noona-nya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sehun menatap tajam Jongin setelah mereka mengangkat Luhan ke kamarnya

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tanyakan kenapa Luhan noona masih di perpustakaan sekolah dimalam hari seperti ini" ucap Jongin

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" Sehun tetap belum mempercayai Jongin

Jongin hanya mampu menarik napasnya berusaha sabar. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut noonya-nya

"Salahkan Chanyeol yang memintaku menjeputnya. Begitu sampai disana tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol. Yang kulihat hanya Luhan noona yang sedng menunggu hujan mereda. Mungkin karena hujannya tak kunjung reda jadi Luhan noona memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan itu. Tapi malah akhirnya dia seperti ini" jelas Jongin panjang lebar

"Lalu Chanyeol? Tanya Sehun

"Sudah kusuruh Jongdae menjemputnya. Lagipula kenapa kau memikirkan si telinga lebar itu? Pikirkanlah noona-mu. Kau bahkan tak ingat Luhan noona tak akan kuat jika terkena hujan kenapa kau tak mencarinya? Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan" setelah itu Jongin langsung meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa begitu tega dengan Luhan.

"Noona" Sehun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Luhan

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Setidaknya aku akan menjemputmu kesana" ucap Sehun lirih

'Bodoh' Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan akan menghubunginya setelah tadi siang ia mengabaikan sosok ini. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sehun mengabaikan Luhan. Bisa saja tadi dia mengantar Yixing pulang bersama Luhan lagipula tadi dia juga mampir ke kedai bubble tea bersama Yixing seharusnya ia mengajak Luhan noona-nya. Hanya saja Sehun sudah terlanjur tersulut emosi saat melihat Yifan bersama Luhan. Makanya ia bersikap seperti itu

"Noona, bangunlah kau belum makan malam" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Luhan

"Jangan ganggu tidurku Sehun" Luhan berbalik membelakangi Sehun

Lihat. Bahkan Luhan seperti mengacuhkan Sehun,padahal biasanya Luhan akan sangat lembut saat berbicara dengan dongsaengnya itu

"Noona, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun pelan

Luhan tak menjawab, dia hanya diam dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun

"Jawablah. Aku tau kau belum tidur" nada Sehun menjadi datar

Luhan hanya diam. Bahkan Sehun tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'noona'

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napasnya saat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya

"Apa kau akan tidur lagi?" nada Sehun mulai melunak

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sudah tidur tadi dan kau seenaknya menggangguku" ucap Luhan

"Mianhae" ucap Sehun menatap punggung Luhan

"Hn, sudahlah kau keluar saja. Aku akan tidur"

Bukannya keluar tapi Sehun malah menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Luhan

"Kau demam. Aku akan menjagamu disini" Ucap Sehun

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil. Kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku" ucap Luhan remeh

"Apa kau benar-benar marah noona? Kau tak pernah seperti ini padaku sebelumnya" Sehun sekarang sudah berpindah posisi untuk menatap Luhan

"Untuk apa marah pada bocah sepertimu" ucap Luhan

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti ini? Katakan saja apa masalahnya sampai kau seperti ini padaku"

Hening. Luhan sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Jangan diam saja" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan

"Kau yang duluan mulai Oh Sehun. Dari seminggu lalu kau menghindariku. Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang kau buat. Itu saja" ucap Luhan santai

"Begitukah?" gumam Sehun pelan

"Hh, percuma saja" Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Mau kemana?" ucap Sehun saat melihat noona-nya ingin keluar kamarnya

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan dingin

"Tentu urusanku. Kau noona-ku dan appa menyuruhku mengawasimu" ucap Sehun

"Hanya sebentar. Yifan sudah menunggu di luar" Luhan menunjukan ponselnya

Sehun bisa melihat pesan singkat dari Yifan untuk noona-nya

"Hh, Yifan lagi" gumam Sehun saat melihat Yifan dan noona-nya melalui jendela kamar Luhan

Tak lama setelah itu Sehun bisa melihat Luhan masuk dan Yifan pulang

"Kenapa masih di kamarku?" Tanya Luhan saat masuk ke kamarnya

"Hanya ingin disini,lagipula noona kelihatannya masih demam" Sehun memegang kening Luhan lagi

"Pergilah. Yifan sudah membawakanku obat. Tenang saja" Luhan menunjukan obat yang diberikan Yifan

"Noona bisa tidak sehari saja tak ada Yifan dipikiranmu?" Sehun mengambil obat Luhan

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sehun?"

Sehun langsung memegang pundak Luhan dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel. Tidak lebih.

Luhan hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghentikan aksi Sehun hanya saja otak dan tubuhnya tak bisa bekerja sama, Luhan terlalu gugup saat ini. Jadilah Luhan hanya berdiri membiarkan Sehun tetap seperti itu.

"Mianhae noona tentang tadi siang. Aku terbawa emosi melihatmu bersama Yifan" ucap Sehun beberapa saat kemudian

"Bukan hanya tadi siang" ucap Luhan menundukan kepalanya

"Baiklah. Untuk sikapku selama ini. Mianhae noona"

Sudah diceritakan bukan bahwa Sehun yang selalu berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka lebih dahulu? Dan sekarang pun juga demikian.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. Aku juga akan tidur lagi" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun

"Noona, kau jangan seperti ini. Dari nada bicaramu saja kelihatan kau masih belum memaafkanku"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang sudah memaafkanmu Oh Sehun?"

"Noonaa~"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Dia memang tidak tahan bila Sehun sudah bersikap seperti itu. Kedua manusia ini memang tidak bisa saling menghindari dalam waktu yang lama.

Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan dan melihat noona-nya bersiap untuk tidur

"Kau kenapa tidak ke kamarmu?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung

"Kan sudah kubilang akan menemani noona ala mini. Noona tenang saja aku akan tidur di bawah" Sehun menarik bantal Luhan yang tidak terpakai

"Kenapa kau tidur di situ sedangkan ranjang ini masih luas. Sini tidur disampingku saja" Luhan menepuk sisi kosong di ranjangnya

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu jam pulang di perpustakaan sekolah mereka. Walau bisa dibilang Sehun orang yang malas membaca, tetap saja ia lebih malas berurusan dengan guru Fisikanya. Pasalnya Sehun lupa membawa tugasnya dan dia malas mendengar ocehan guru yang tidak masuk sama sekali ke dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin ke UKS saja tadi namun ruangan itu terkunci jadilah dirinya sekarang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan mempersiapkan diri jika di dalam bertemu dengan guru.

Sehun sudah siap batin dan mental saat memasuki ruangan yang digemari para siswa kutu buku, tapi nyatanya ruangan itu tampak sepi. Penjaganya pun tak ada. mungkin ia juga bosan berada di ruangan ini. Pikir Sehun.

Tampaknya ruangan ini benar-benar tak ada orang. Pikir Sehun. Namun pikiran itu segera menghilang saat melihat noona yan paling dicintainya sedang berusaha menggapai buku yang letaknya sedikit tinggi dan tak bisa dicapai tangan Luhan. Lihat saja yeoja iu sampai berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu.

Sehun langsung saja mendekat dan mengambil buku yang sedari tadi menjadi incaran Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tak berada dikelas?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat yang membantunya adalah Sehun

"Noona juga kenapa tidak ke kelas?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Sehun" ucap Luhan menuntut jawaban

"Noona duluan saja"

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun namun anak itu hanya memasang senyumnya

"Yoo seonsaengnim sedang sibuk. Sekarang jawab pertanyaaanku"

"Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas fisika" Sehun hanya terkikik saat Luhan memukul kepalanya dan mulai menasehatinya

Tampak seorang yeoja sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum dan langsung mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan singkat

_"__Jongin,sepertinya rencana kita mulai berhasil"_

Yeoja itu, Zhang Yixing tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin

_Flashback_

_"__Sehun,apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ucap Yixing saat mereka duduk menikmati bubble_

_"__Ehm, noona mau jadi pacarku?" ucap Sehun tanpa berani menatap yeoja itu_

_"__Sehun,kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan?" _

_"__Apa noona tidak yakin padaku?" ucap Sehun kesal_

_"__Sehun,siapa saja yang mengenalmu dan Luhan akan tau bahwa kau sangat mencintai noona-mu itu. Lebih dari sekedar hubungan keluarga. Mungkin kau hanya salah menafsirkan perasaanmu padaku. Mungkin perasaanmu hanya sekedar rasa kagum Sehun-ah" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum pada Sehun_

_Sehun hanya diam sepertinya merenungkan kata-kata Yixing._

_"__Sekarang jawab dengan jujur, apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menolakmu?"_

_Sehun hanya diam tampak berpikir_

_"__Apa kau marah? Kecewa atau ingin menjauhiku?" Tanya Yixing lagi_

_Sehun menggeleng. Ia memang tak merasakan apa-apa_

_"__Nah, terbukti kan kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku" Yixing tersenyum bangga atas pemikirannya yang benar_

_"__Jadi,menurut noona aku benar-benar menyukai Luhan noona begitu?" Tanya Sehun ragu_

_"__Yap! Tentu saja."_

_"__Tapi noona tau sendiri statusku dengan Luhan noona" ujar Sehun lirih_

_"__Siapa peduli? Selama kau dan Luhan bahagia itu sudah cukup bukan? Makanya mulai sekarang bersikap baiklah pada Luhan. Jangan mengabaikannya seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. Ayo pulang"_

_"__Sehun-ah, fighting!" ucap Yixing saat Sehun mengantarnya ke rumah_

"Yixing noona" Yixing menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya

"Oh, Jongin. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Yixing

"Tadinya aku ingin mencari Sehun. Anak itu bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku saat ingin bolos" keluh Jongin

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ucapan Jongin

"Ah iya,, apa kau sudah membaca pesanku?"

"Sudah,memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin

"Lihat,mereka berdua sudah terlihat akrab" Yixing menunjuk kedalam ruangan perpustakaan dimana Sehun dan Luhan tengah menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui

"Yeah, hal seperti itu juga sering kulihat. Hanya saja jika Luhan noona sudah kembali bersama Yifan sunbae itu semua akan lenyap dalam seketika" jelas Jongin

"Seandainya Yifan dan Luhan tidak pernah dekat" keluh Yixing

"Hey,hey noona kenapa kau jadi murung begitu?"

Yixing hanya diam tak menjawab Jongin

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Yifan sunbae?"

"Ais,jangan sembarangan bicara kau Jongin. Lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana Luhan bisa menyadari dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sehun"

"He? Memangnya noona yakin Luhan noona juga menyukai Sehun? Kurasa dia memang hanya menganggap Sehun dongsaengnya. Itu saja" ucap Jongin ragu

"Ani. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sedang berbicara dengan Yifan tentang masalahnya dengan Sehun. Katanya dia tak suka jika Sehun dekat denganku" jelas Yixing

Jongin mengeluarkan smirk-nya setelah mendengar cerita Yixing dan langsung menarik Yixing entah kemana

"Apa kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?" Tanya Yixing ragu saat dirinya dan Jongin duduk di meja kantin

"Tenanglah noona. Aku yakin ini akan berjalan mulus" ucap Jongin kemudian tertawa

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin

"Jangan bilang kalian berpacaran dibelakangku" Sehun datang langsung menempatkan diri disamping Yixing

"Ide yang bagus"

"ya! Kau jangan berani mendekati Yixing noona lagi. Noona kau harus menjauhi manusia hitam ini" Sehun memeluk Yixing seakan melindunginya dari Jongin

"Hei,jangan melihat mereka seakan kau akan memakan mereka" Yifan. Menepuk pundak Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan dua namja dan seoarang yeoja disebrang mejanya

"Memangnya kau akan diam saja melihat orang yang kau sukai, ani. Lebih tepatnya cintai dekat dengan orang lain dan parahnya ada banyak skinship bertebaran diantara mereka?" Luhan mengaduk-aduk milkshake yang baru saja dibelinya tanpa perasaan

"Siapa suruh kau menolak Sehun padahal sebenarnya kau juga menyukainya sejak lama"

"Jangan menggunakan persaudaraan kalian sebagai alasan" potong Yifan saat Luhan hendak menjawabnya

"Jika kau benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya,jujur saja tentang perasaanmu. Sehun juga manusia yang bisa lelah menunggu respon darimu"

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah bercanda ria bersama Yixing dan Jongin

.

.

" Oh,kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun pulang tanpa membawa tas

Sehun sendiri hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Dimana tasmu?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Dirumah Yxing noona" jawab Sehun dari dalam kamarnya

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun dari rumah Yixing. Tasnya tertingal disana. Itu berarti Sehun sempat masuk ke rumah Yixing. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sampai Sehun melupakan tasnya…

Luhan malas memikirkan hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Akhirnya ia masuk ke kamarnya dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Noona" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam

"Noona,boleh aku masuk?"

Hening. Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk namun pintu kamar Luhan terkunci

Aneh. Kata itulah yang terlintas dibenak Sehun saat itu. Luhan tak pernah mengunci kamarnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Tapi sekarang Sehun mendapati kamar noona-nya terkunci dengan rapat. Bahkan saat Sehun mengintip dari celah pintu bagian bawah ruangan itu tampak gelap.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa Sehun pastikan, Luhan mematikan lampunya.

"Noona,apa kau tidur?" ucap Sehun lagi

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumah Yixing noona. Makananmu sudah dipanaskan oleh Han ahjumma" ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan kediaman mereka

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri mendenngar semua ucapan Sehun dengan jelas. Dirinya sudah pasrah. Sepertinya Sehun memang serius dengan Yixing.

Bahkan Luhan berani bertaruh Sehun tak akan kembali sebelum pagi. Lagipula besok hari minggu dan Luhan tak bisa melarang Sehun. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk kembali mesra bersama sang dongsaeng seperti dulu.

Luhan keluar setelah mendengar bunyi motor Sehun meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Mengatakan pada Han ahjumma bahwa dirinya sudah makan dan duduk di depan televisi. Tak berniat untuk fokus pada acara yang ditayangankan, Luhan malah terus menatap jam sambil menunggu Sehun pulang

"Aish, jam berapa anak itu akan pulang" marah Luhan entah pada siapa

Tangannya sudah meraih ponsel yang daritadi berada disampingnya hendak menelpon Sehun saat bunyi motor terdengar dari halaman rumahnya

"Oh,sudah pulang rupanya" Luhan dengan cepat masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyadari benda berlayar datar yang daritadi menemaninya belum dimatikan

Sehun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, telinganya mendengar suara yang dihasilkan oleh acara televisi. Sangat yakin bahwa Luhan sedang menonton dengan cepat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu.

Kosong. Itulah keadaan yang dilihat Sehun. Lalu siapa yang menonton kalau Luhan saja tak tampak diruangan ini.

Senyum nampak diwajah Sehun saat melewati kamar Luhan dan melihat lampu kamar noonanya menyala menandakan noona-nya belum tertidur. Dugaannya benar. Luhan yang menonton. Tapi kenapa Luhan tak mematikan tv sebelum masuk kekamar? Tidak mungkin kan Luhan lupa mematikannya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Noona,apa kau tidur?" Sehun mengetok pintu kamar itu

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu Luhan tidak tidur. Dari celah pintu saja Sehun bisa lihat bayangan Luhan tengah mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam kamarnya

"Noona,mau sampai kapan kau berjalan seperti itu?" ucap Sehun setelah lama menunggu jawaban Luhan

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri langsung terdiam. Memikirkan kenapa Sehun bisa tau dirinya belum tidur.

"Noona, aku tau kau belum tidur. Jadi sebaiknya cepat buka pintu ini" tampak Sehun berusaha membuka pintu yang sudah jelas dikunci Luhan

"A-aku sedang memakai baju. Kau pergi saja" ucap Luhan gugup

"kalau begitu kutunggu disini. Cepat keluar sebelum pintunnya kuhancurkan" ucap Sehun tegas

Dengan berat hati Luhan segera keluar kamarnya sebelum Sehun benar-benar murka. Anak itu memang memiliki tempramen yang buruk. Pikir luhan

"Kau menghindariku noona" Luhan langsung disambut oleh ucapan Sehun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya

"Aniya, itu hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab Luhan dengan cepat

"Lalu kenapa saat aku pulang kau langsung masuk ke kamar" Tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah berada di kamar daritadi Hun,"

"Bohong, bahkan kau sampai lupa mematikan tv karena ingin menghindariku" ucapan Sehun sukses membuat otak Luhan tak bisa mencari alasan lagi

"Mianhae" Luhan menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun

"Noona, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Ayo ceritakan padaku" paksa Sehun pada Luhan

"Masalahnya adalah kau" ujar Luhan pelan namun bisa didengar Sehun

"Hey, noona kau ini kenapa sih?" Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedang menunduk

"Noona,kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun kebingungan sekaligus panik melihat noona-nya seperti itu langsung memeluk Luhan

"Hiks" isakan yang ditahan Luhan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Yixing?" ujar Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun

"Dia menerimamu? Apa kau nyaman bersamanya?"

"Apa maksudmu noona?" Sehun mempererat pelukannya

Luhan hanya diam dalam pelukan Sehun. Menunggu jawaban Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun heran saat mendengar dongsaengnya itu tertawa pelan

"Noona,ingat tidak terakhir kali kau menangis saat kita di sekolah dasar. Kau tak pernah menangis lagi setelah itu, sekarang kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini hanya karena aku dekat dengan Yixing noona?"

"Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Bahkan kau lebih mementingkan Yixing sekarang. Siapa yang tak sedih saat melihat orang yang disukainya lebih senang bersama orang lain"

Tunggu. Apa yang barusan Sehun dengar itu benar? Luhan tak suka Sehun dekat dengan Yixing noona. Luhan tak suka orang yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain. Berarti orang yang disukai Luhan adalah Sehun?

"Noona, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku dan Yixing noona tidak saling menyukai. Noona tau sendiri dari dulu aku hanya menunggu noona. Walaupun noona bilang perasaanku ini salah karena kita saudara" ucap Sehun lirih

Sedangkan Luhan kembali terisak. Memang ia pernah berkata seperti itu. Karena Luhan sendiri sedang berusaha melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun agar bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk adik-nya. Namun sampai saat ini perasaan itu belum juga berkurang malah semakin bertambah

"Jadi noona, mulai sekarang jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu sendiri, jujurlah tentang perasaanmu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Dan mulai sekarang jadilah kekasihku"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan,sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk

"Noona,ayo lihat aku" pinta Sehun

Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink milik Luhan lalu berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya

"YAK! SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Wajah Luhan merona karena perlakuan Sehun

.

.

EPILOG

"Noona, suapi aku" pinta Sehun

"Sehun, sadarlah ini di Sekolah. Jangan bersikap manja atau kutinggal" ancam Luhan

"Ish noona,kau tidak asik" ucap Sehun lalu memakan makanannya

"Sehun"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Molla"

"Hhh. Baiklah,aku tak akan menyuapimu tapi kuterima ajakan kencanmu. Jadi jangan marah lagi" ucap Luhan

"Jinjja? Apa noona serius? Baiklah sepulang sekolah kita akan mengelilingi Seoul" ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan

"Jongin sepertinya rencanamu berhasil" ucap yeoja yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan Sehun bersama Luhan

"Sudah kubilang bukan, otak-ku ini memang jenius" ucap Jongin

_Flashback_

_"__Jongin,sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Yixing saat Jongin menyeretnya_

_"__Hanya mencari tempat aman. Tadi Yifan sunbae menatapku curiga"_

_"__Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai kau takut kedengaran oleh Yifan"_

_"__Tadi Noona bilang Luhan noona tak suka kalau Sehun berada di dekatmu. Itu artinya Luhan noona cemburu. Kita harus membuat Luhan noona terus cemburu agar dia menyadari perasaan-nya pada Sehun. Dengan begitu mungkin mereka berdua dapat bersama"_

_Yixing mengangguk mendengar rencana Jongin_

_"__Jadi kau menyuruhku dekat dengan Sehun agar Luhan cemburu? Lalu apa hubungannya dnegan Yifan?" Tanya Yixing_

_"__Luhan dan Yifan itu sangat dekat. Ingat?"_

_"__Ah, kau benar"_

Yixing dan Jongin tertawa mengingat rencana yang mereka jalankan untuk membantu Sehun

"Hei Yixing" panggilan seseorang sukses membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa

"Ada apa?" Yixing menjawab panggilan seorang namja tinggi yang barusan memanggilnya

"Apa kau sibuk sepulang sekolah?" ucap namja itu

"Ne, aku akan mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tambahan. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Yixing sambil meremas ujung baju seragamnya

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Yifan sunbae?" sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran seorang Kim Jongin

"Ya, aku juga maunya begitu. Tapi tidak disini" ujar Yifan sambil mengedipkan mata pada Yixing lalu menarik yeoja itu keluar kantin

'Hah,sudah kuduga mereka berdua saling menyukai. Sepertinya aku harus mencari kekasih juga' ucap Jongin dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

**F.I.N**

* * *

><p><strong>Review juseyoooo~~~<strong>


End file.
